hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Bang Bang
Bang Bang is a song from the band's fifth studio album, V. Lyrics I fall to pieces because I'm already broken The words, they come, but then they softly go unspoken You walk the lonely path, the only path you've chosen Every moment's taken away and every second's stolen Can't hold on but I won't let go of everything I'm holding When you feel it too, I hope you second that emotion Your dreams are slipping by because your eyes are always open Life is like a gun, it's not the only one that's loaded And your life can end inside a moment It slips by the more you try to hold it It's alright 'cause everybody knows it Life's like a trigger when you pull it, like a bullet Bang bang bang Bang bang bang Bang bang bang Bang bang bang The days are getting shorter, infinite in disorder Swimming in the torture, sanity is on the border No time to wonder why, why I'm not afraid to die My crimes won’t satisfy, so who's got time to say goodbye? (Bang bang!) Every time I'm losing control, lose a little piece of my soul Too late for me to crawl up out this hole so, come on, let's go Ain't no way to justify, this life keeps rushing by It's hard to stay alive but at least you know I fucking try And your life can end inside a moment It slips by the more you try to hold it It's alright 'cause everybody knows it Life's like a trigger when you pull it, like a bullet Bang bang bang Bang bang bang Bang bang bang Bang bang bang You'll never live until you know that you can die You have to walk before you try to fly You'll never know what's real in life until you pull it Never see it coming like a bullet (Like a bullet!) (Like a bullet!) Sometimes the truth can hurt inside Don't you ever wonder why? Let me know when it's time to pull it I'll pull you through this bullet Don't wanna know what it's like to fly? Buy yourself a pretty life Let me know when it's time to pull it I'll pull you through this bullet You wanna live before you die? Sell yourself a pretty life Let me know when it's time to pull it I'll pull you through this bullet (Now I'll pull you through this bullet!) Your life can end inside a moment It slips by the more you try to hold it It's alright 'cause everybody knows it Life's like a trigger when you pull it, like a bullet Bang bang bang Bang bang bang Bang bang bang Bang bang bang Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - vocals *Danny - clean vocals *Funny Man - vocals *J-Dog - vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Additional *Dean Butterworth - drums *Brian Gardner - mastering *Sean Gould - production *Dan Lancaster - mixing *Rhys May - mixing assistant Trivia * This is the second song to only use two of the same words in the title. The first one is Guzzle, Guzzle. *Da Kurlzz helped write this song before leaving the band. Category:Songs Category:V Category:Written by Sean Gould Category:Produced by Sean Gould Category:Charlie Scene Category:Danny Category:J-Dog Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Funny Man Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Danny Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Title after Lyrics Category:All five Category:Explicit Category:Written by Da Kurlzz